Let's Try
by quinnharperwriting
Summary: Riley, Maya and Lucas decide to have a threesome


"Riles?" Maya questioned.

"Yeah?"

"I have a crazy idea." Maya said. Riley looked over to her best friend, interested. "We should have a threesome with Lucas." Riley was silent. She thought about it. They have done, well, stuff together. Riley and Lucas were together, Maya and Lucas were together.

"Okay." Riley said. "How are we going to convince him?" she asked.

"Let's wear the lingerie that we bought." Maya suggested. Riley smiled. "We'll invite him over here, you're parents aren't home anyway. We'll be on the bed, waiting for him."

"He can't resist." Riley said. "I'll text him." Riley grabbed her phone and messaged Lucas. He responded and said he was on his way. The girls changed into their lingerie, and sat on the bed waiting for him. Lucas walked through the window.

His eyes widened at the sight of the two. Riley and Maya smirked.

"Hi Lucas." they said at the same time.

"Girls, what's going on?" Lucas questioned. Riley stood up and walked past him, he watched her move. Riley pulled the curtains so no one could see them, and Maya locked the door. "Are we really going to do this?" Lucas asked them.

"Just watch." Maya said. Riley and Maya got on the bed and started making out with each other. He sat down on the bay window and watched. Their hands moved up and down each other's bodies and soon, Riley pulled off Maya's bra, and pushed Maya onto the bed. She sucked each one of Maya's breasts. At this point, Lucas couldn't help himself. He pulled off his pants and boxers and began jerking off to the girls. Riley kissed down Maya's body and pulled off her panties. She kissed the top of her best friends pussy mound before shoving her two fingers into Maya's pussy. Maya let out a large moan at the amazing sensation, Riley pumped her fingers in and out and stopping before Maya came.

Maya now took control over Riley, going straight to her clit. Maya immediately started eating out her best friend, when she felt that Riley was close to coming she stopped. Maya kissed Riley again, letting her pussy cool off before doing the same thing again. Maya wasn't letting her come. Soon Lucas let out a large grunt, the girls looked over to him and he had come all over.

"Oh, Lucas." Maya smirked. Riley and Maya both went up to him. Maya licked off his juices on everything it got on, while Riley licked the length of his dick. Just enough so they could taste him again.

"I could drink your cum forever." Riley mumbled. "It tastes so good." she added and kissed Lucas, square on the lips. Riley and Maya pulled him over to the bed.

"Who do you want first, cowboy?" Maya teased, biting on his ear. He gulped, and couldn't respond. "Riles, you first." Maya said. Riley laid on the bed, and Lucas inserted himself into her. Groaning at the sensation, Riley moaned loudly. Maya laid on the side of Riley, kissing her and using her fingers on Riley's clit. Lucas pumped in and out of Riley fastly, Maya went from kissing Lucas to kissing Riley, but always using her fingers to make Riley's orgasm bigger.

"I'm gonna come!" Riley exclaimed, and soon she did. Lucas pulled out and Maya grabbed his balls yanking them, which made Lucas squirt all over Riley. Riley smiled at him. Maya hovered over Riley's body and licked up all the cum that Lucas had put on Riley.

"Lucas, I want you to fuck my ass." Maya demanded. Lucas nodded, Riley positioned herself under Maya and put her tongue on her best friend's clit. Riley started first, and Lucas then put his dick in her ass. Maya groaned and it took her a few moments to adjust, but she did and she was soon moaning. Maya came first, and wanted them to stop but Riley made her stop moving.

"She goes again." Riley instructed. Lucas kept pumping, Riley kept using her tongue on her bestie's clit and Maya's screams and moans were louder this time, cursing under her breath.

Lucas came in Maya's ass, his juices dripping out of her asshole and Riley licked the inside of her asshole tasting him again. "I want more." Riley said, hungrily. Maya happily obliged and began fingering Riley. Maya had done this to her a few times, but this time Maya kept adding fingers and soon her whole hand was shoved inside Riley's pussy which made her scream in pain at first, but when she adjusted to it she couldn't stop moaning. Riley had the biggest orgasm she had ever experienced, and when Maya pulled her hand out it was covered in Riley's juices. Lucas grabbed Maya's hands, and licked and sucked each of her fingers wanting to taste Riley, more than anything.

They decided to do one last thing. The double cowgirl, the girls had watched videos before Lucas got there and knew exactly what to do. Riley positioned herself and put his dick in her pussy. Maya went to his face and sat down on him, Lucas began eating Maya's pussy while Riley began riding up and down his dick.

The girls made out above him, and they continued until they all came around the same time. It was perfect. Riley and Maya each collapsed on different sides of him.

"We should've done this from the beginning." Riley said, breathing heavily.

"It was amazing." Maya mumbled.


End file.
